On a Rainy Day Chapter 1 Seeing your face Again
by Leo's gurl
Summary: It was a cold and rainy day in October where any sane person would be inside drinking some hot chocolate or reading a nice book beside a blazing fire. But there was one person who dared to blaze the elements. Jaden Yuki, was the only person in the cemeter
1. Chapter 1

On a Rainy Day...

Chapter 1- Seeing you face once again...

It was a cold and rainy day in October where any sane person would be inside drinking some hot chocolate or reading a nice book beside a blazing fire. But there was one person who dared to blaze the elements. Jaden Yuki, was the only person in the cemetery who didn't seem to notice the rain falling around him. The rain soaked through his Slifer red jacket and drenched his skin. Jaden didn't seem to notice as he approached a familiar grave, a smile began to spread across his face. Nothing was going to ruin his day and all that mattered to him was being with his best friend. Looking down at the granite headstone , Jaden smiled.

"Hey there Jesse. Sorry its been awhile."he says taking a seat in front of the headstone. Like Jaden, the headstone was drenched by rain and the raindrops slid down the name carved into the granite stone. Without really thinking, Jaden began to trace the letters with his index finger. The granite was cold and uninviting but Jaden didn't care. As his fingers traced out the name Jesse, Jaden froze. It was hard to believe that his best friend was no longer with him. What as even harder to believe was the fact that Jesse had died protecting him. Jaden pulled his finger away and brought his chin up to his knees. He sat there in silence for a moment before slowly looking up into the sky. The rain pelted his skin and Jaden could feel the pain in every drop.

"Are you crying for me Jess?"Jaden asked to no one in particular. Closing his eyes , Jaden tried to picture what his best friend would say.

"No I'm not cryin..."Jesse would say placing his hand on his hips and looking away from Jaden. Jaden smiled and continued to play the conversation out in his mind.

"If you aren't crying then why are you ignoring me?" Jesse turned to glare at him. Jaden smiled and waved his hands out in front of him to ward of Jesse's glare.

"Okay, okay. You weren't crying." Jesse seemed happy with this response and smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way"he said walking over to Jaden and patting him on the back. Jaden smiled and wrapped his arm around Jesse's shoulder.

"What can I say. You're very convincing." Jesse smiled and mimicked Jaden's action.

"I know I am." Jaden smiled at Jesse's cockiness and punched him in the shoulder. Jesse chuckled and slowly turned his attention up towards the sky. Jaden followed Jesse's gaze and frowned when he saw what Jesse was staring at.

"Don't tell me you have to go already??" Jaden said turning to face Jesse, who was still staring up at the sky. Jesse didn't respond and Jaden felt a lump began to form in his throat. Without thinking, Jaden threw himself in Jesse's arms and buried his face into Jesse's chest.

"Please don't leave Jess I need you!" he cried. The tears began to form in his eyes and Jaden couldn't help but let out a sniffle. Suddenly, Jaden felt Jesse wrap his arms around him and place his chin on the top of Jaden's head.

"Don't worry Jay. I'll always be there for you pal. Even if you can't see me." Jaden looked up at Jesse with sad eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jesse. Its my fault that you're gone. If it wasn't for me..."Jaden was silenced when Jesse laid a finger over Jaden's mouth and smiled at him.

"Don't even talk like that Jay. You know as well as I do that I'd do anything for ya..."

"But..."

"No buts Jay. What's done is done. You can't change the past. Besides, being dead ain't that bad." Jaden couldn't help but chuckle and he could feel Jesse also laugh. The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment before a golden light engulfed the two. Jesse looked up and smiled.

"Looks like I gotta go Jay..."he said gently pushing Jaden away from. Jaden watched as the light grew brighter and he had to shield his eyes from the bright light. When the light subsided, Jaden slowly lowered his arm and gasped when he saw Jesse was no longer standing there. Jaden felt his spirts drop and the tears began to fall again. Shaking his head, Jaden snapped back into reality and found himself still sitting in front of Jesse' grave in the pouring rain. Jaden looked around as if expecting Jesse to appear out of now where and after a moment of silence, Jaden knew that Jesse was never coming back. Sighing, Jaden stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He looked down at Jesse's grave for a moment , before taking a card out of his pocket and setting it down in front of the granite headstone.

"You better take good care of this Jesse. It means a lot to me.."Jaden said smiling. He then bowed his head and said a prayer before walking away from his best friends resting place. As Jaden walked away, a gust of wind blew around Jesse's grave. Jaden stopped in mid step and slowly turned around. What he saw, made him smile once more. There, standing at Jesse's grave was Jesse in spirit form. He had a smile on his face and in his hand was the card Jaden had given him. On his shoulder was Ruby and by his side stood the Winged Kuriboh. Jesse showed Jaden his Winged Kuriboh to let him know it was in safe hands and in the blink of an eye, Jesse disappeared along with the two duel spirits. Jaden smiled and brought his collar closer to him. Turning around, Jaden shivered and made his way back towards the Slifer dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_"Come on Jesse. You have to stay with me." pleaded a desperate Jaden. In his arms lay an injured Jesse. Red stained the front of Jesse's Obelisk Blue jacket and Jaden knew there wasn't much time left. Jaden closed his eyes and tried to figure out what went wrong. What was supposed to be a fun night at the movies had turned into a living nightmare when Jaden had decided to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway. Jesse was right behind him but didn't appear to happy. Jaden convienced him that everything was going to be alright and Jesse reluctantly followed behind him. About halfway through the alley, a short masked man appeared in front of the two, waving a gun around. Reacting instantly, Jaden pushed Jesse behind him and turned to face the masked man.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked gripping Jesse's arm in case the masked man decided to take Jesse out first. The masked man smiled._

_"Why it's simple. I want you dead." he said pointing the gun at Jaden's chest. Jaden heard Jesse gasp and Jaden stood his ground.  
"Why? What did I ever to do you?"  
"The same thing you did to Yubel. Abandoned me." Before Jaden could figure out what the masked man meant, the man had put his finger on the trigger and fired. Closing his eyes, Jaden was willing to take a bullet if it meant he was protecting Jesse. Suddenly, Jaden was knocked to the ground and blood sprayed his face. Opening his eyes, Jaden looked up and saw Jesse standing over him clutching at his chest. From where he was lying, Jaden could see the blood flowing through Jesse's fingers and his blood ran cold.  
"Jesse!" he cried in concern and alarm. Through his pain induced haze, Jesse could hear the msked man cursing. As the masked man went to turn away, Jesse thought he recognized the man beneath the msk.  
'It can't be!' thought Jesse to himself. He watched as the masked man took off down the alley and as he turned the corner, Jesse collapsed. Reacting instantly, Jaden caught him in his arms and gently knelt down so that Jesse was lying comfortably in his arms._

_"Come on Jesse. You have to stay with me!" he pleaded. Jesse slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Jaden._

_"Jaden?" he said sleepily. Jaden nodded.  
"I'm right here pal." he said taking Jesse's hand in his. _

_"Jaden...could you...do me a favor?" Jesse said half closing his eyes. Jaden smiled.  
"Anything pal."  
"Could you...watch over...my deck?" Jaden gasped._

_"I can't. The cards belong to you, not me." Jesse shook his head.  
"Face it Jay...I'm a gonner anyway. I need someone...I can trust...to watch my deck." Jaden shook his head.  
"Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay." he said squeezing Jesse's hand tighter. Smiling, Jesse slowly took his other hand and reached into his pocket. After a moment, Jesse pulled out his deck and placed it in Jaden's other hand.  
"Take care...of them now. You hear?" he said weakly. Jaden felt the tears starting to form in his eyes and he gripped Jesse's deck.  
"Please Jesse. You have to hang on. The ambulance is going to be here any minute now." Jesse shook his head.  
"It's...too late Jay. They'll...never make it...in time." By now, Jaden could no longer hold back his tears and they started to flow freely down his face. Each tear fell on Jesse's pale face and Jesse smiled. Slowly lifting up his hand, Jesse started to brush away Jaden's tears. Jaden closed his eyes and basked in the feel of Jesse's touch. Slowly, Jesse's hand began to fall and Jaden opened his eyes. It was then that he realized that Jesse had his eyes half open and was taking a deep breath. As Jesse took a breath, his eyes began to close and his hand fell to the hard unmoving concrete. Jaden's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He watched in horror as Jesse closed his eyes and tilt his head to one side. Jaden felt Jesse's body go limp in his arms and he realized that his best friend had just died in his arms. Jaden stared in shock at Jesse's lifeless body and brought Jesse closer to him. Lying his chin in Jesse's teal hair, Jaden began to sob.  
"This isn't fair! You can't leave me like this!" Jaden was so lost in his grief that he didn't notice Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle appear beside him. The purple cat looked down at her master's lifeless body and let a soft mew escape. Jaden jumped at the sound and looked down at the duel monster that Jesse had loved so much. As Ruby sat there mourning her fallen master, Winged Kuriboh appeared beside her and looked at the little cat with sympathy and concern. Trying to comfort the little cat, Winged Kuriboh placed a feathery wing arournd her shoulders and the two spirits bowed their heads as if they were praying. Jaden smiled at this simple act and suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. _

_Looking around the alley, Jaden noticed that all of Jesse's spirit monsters were surrounding the two in a half circle. All of their heads were bowed just like Ruby and Winged Kuriboh and that's when Jaden realized just how much Jesse had meant to them. After a moment of silence, the gem spirits lifted their heads up and turned towards Jaden._

_"Our master wanted you to have his deck." said Sapphire Pegasus sadly. Jaden slowly nodded his head.  
"That's right." Topaz Tiger looked at Jaden a moment before looking down at his fallen master.  
"He was...a great master." All the gem beasts nodded their heads in agreement. Jaden looked down at Jesse also and bowed his head._

_"I...don't want to replace your master. Nobody should have to." The gem spirits looked at each other a moment before Sapphire Pegasus took a step forward and placed a comforting wing around Jaden's shoulder._

_'No one is asking you to replace Jesse. All Jesse wanted was someone to take care of us when he died." Jaden looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  
"But why me? Why not give it to someone like Zane or Aster?" Sapphire Pegasus smiled.  
"Because Jaden...Jesse trusted you. You two were like brothers. Who else would be a better choice than the great Jaden Yuki?" Jaden smiled.  
"You mean it?" Sapphire Pegasus nodded. Looking around the circle, Jaden noticed all the gem spirits were nodding their heads in agreement. Taking a deep breath, Jaden looked down at the deck in his hand before turning his attention to Jesse. He was silent for a moment before placing the deck in his pants pocket.  
"Don't worry Jesse. I'll always protect your deck. You can count on me."_

_End Flashback_

Jaden jumped as a rumble of thunder interrupted his thoughts. Looking up at the sky, Jaden realized that any minute now, the storm would get worse and he didn't want to caught in the middle of it. Picking up his pace, Jaden made his way back to the Slifer Red dorms in the hope of beating the storm. As he was running, he couldn't help but shake the feeling he was being watched. Looking around, Jaden didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and shrugged. Picking up his pace, Jaden didn't notice the figure behind a huge maple tree. The figure was dressed in all black and was wearing a mask. A smile spread under the mask as the figure watched as Jaden made his way back towards the dorm.  
"Don't worry Jaden, you'll be seeing Jesse a lot sooner than you think." An evil laugh filled the air and the figure disappeared as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and it makes me very sad. I hope you enjoy the story and keep a look out for chapter three. Coming sometime this summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Jaden finally made it to the dorms, it had gotten quite dark out and the rain was still pouring down. Kicking off his soaked shoes at the front door, Jaden made his way towards his room. As he was walking, Jaden couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being followed. He turned around expecting to see Syrus standing there but was greeted by the empty hallway. Jaden shrugged and made his way towards his room. When he approached the door to his room, Jaden couldn't shake the feeling that something evil was lurking in the room. Shaking his head, Jaden reached for the doorknob and pushed that feeling aside. As Jaden placed a hand on the knob, a chill went down the base of his neck and back. Jaden pulled his hand back as if it were bitten by a venomous snake and stared at the knob with confusion and caution.

"What in the world?" he said outloud. He looked around and shivered as the feeling of being watched returned. Panicking, Jaden ripped open the door to his room and ran inside. Slamming the door behind him, Jaden leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the door, Jaden took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves. As he stood there, Jaden could see something flickering through his eyelids. Slowly opening his eyes,Jaden noticed a dying candle on the nightstand.

"Since when do we have candles?" he asked, walking over to the nightstand. As he passed his bed, Jaden noticed what appeared to be ripped up duel monsters cards lying on his bed. Jaden slowly approached the bed and picked up a piece of a card. When he saw the part of the picture, Jaden gasped. The cards torn to shreds on his bed were the cards that once belonged to his best friend.  
"Oh no!" Jaden cried outloud. He quickly gathered up the ruined Gem cards and held them out in front of him to see the damage that had been done. Most of the cards were torn in half and some were ripped beyond repair. The card that had been destroyed the most however, was Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle. Jaden stared at the cards in his hands and he could feel tears of anger forming in his eyes. Bringing the cards closer to him, Jaden bowed and clenched the cards in his fists.

"Who...who could do such a thing?" His whole body was shaking in anger and the promise that he had made a dying Jesse rang through his ears.  
_"Don't worry Jesse. I'll always protect your deck. You can count on me." _Shaking his head, Jaden slowly sat on the bed and stared at the cards in his hands as if expecting them to fix themselves. Jaden was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear anyone move until they spoke.  
"You always were irresponsible Jaden." came a voice from the middle of the room. Jaden gasped and looked up. Lightning flashed through the window of the room and revealed the man in the mask. The same man in the mask who had killed his best friend.

"You." said Jaden narrowing his eyes. The stranger chuckled.

"Come now Jaden. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Jaden growled and stood up.  
"You punk. You're no friend of mine!" Jaden went to take a step forward when he froze. The stranger had pulled a gun from his front pocket and pointed it at Jaden.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Looking at the gun, Jaden shivered.  
"That's the gun...that killed Jesse." The stranger nodded.  
That's right. It's a shame really..." Jaden looked at him confused.  
"What is?"  
"That Jesse gave his life for some ungrateful little brat."  
"What do you mean?" The stranger sighed.  
"Do I really have to spell it out for you? Jesse would still be alive if you had never met him. Although, I probably did do him a favor and save him from the likes of you." Jaden gasped.  
"How can you that? Jesse was my best friend. I would have gladly died in order to protect him. I didn't expect him to push me out of the way!"  
"SHUTUP!" The gun in the stranger's hand began to shake and Jaden froze. The room went deathly silent for a moment before the stranger finally spoke.  
"How long?" the stranger said silently. Jaden looked at him confused.  
"How long till what?"

"Until you replaced Jesse with a new best friend?" This time, it was Jaden's turn to get angry.  
"Just what are you getting at? Me and Jesse are always going to be best friends. Even if he's dead, I will still love him!" Jaden froze and so did the masked man. Realizing what he had just said, Jaden clasped both hands over his mouth and looked at the stranger. Apparently, he didn't expect Jaden to confess his love for Jesse and had taken a step backwards.

"You...loved him?" his voice was filled with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Slowly, lowering his hands from his mouth, Jaden nodded.  
"Yeah.I guess I did love him." The room went deathly quiet again and Jaden watched the gunman carefully. It was obvious that this is not what he expected. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself.  
"I...didn't want to kill him. It was Jaden I wanted dead." he was saying to himself. Jaden's head perked up. By now, all the anger he had been feeling was starting to boil out. Taking advantage of the masked man's confusion, Jaden made a flying leap. The masked man looked up in surprise and was tackled to the ground by Jaden. Grabbing both of the gunman's arms with his, Jaden put his full weight on the stranger's chest and raised up one arm.

"Now, you will pay for what you did to Jesse." The masked man cried in surprise and went to turn his head away. As he did this, the mask he was wearing, fell off and landed on the floor. Jaden froze in mid punch when he realized just who the masked figure was.  
"No way! It can't be. Not you!"  
To be continued...

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. I'll make it up to you in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"It can't be! Not you!" said Jaden backing away from the now unmasked figure. The figure looked up at him and smiled.  
"What's the matter Jaden? Didn't think that little old Syrus would actually want to hurt you?" asked Syrus sitting up and brushing off his shirt. Jaden shook his head in disbelief.  
"Sy...you were the one...who killed Jesse?" Syrus's face went stone cold.  
"You think I wanted to kill him? He just happened to be an innocent bystander." Jaden looked at him horrified.

"Innocent bystander? You mean I was the real target?" Syrus slapped his head.  
"Do I really have to spell this out for you? I wanted you dead and not Jesse. I mean, it's not his fault that he fell for all of your heartless lies." Jaden looked at him confused.

"Lies, what are you talking about?" Syrus glared at him.  
"All of those promises of always being best friends and how nothing can tear us apart is just a load of bull. You say all of these things and never mean them. You know what's funny Jay?" Jaden didn't respond and Syrus continued.

"You said those words to another person besides Jesse. Do you remember who?" Jaden slowly looked up at him with sadness in his eyes.  
"I promised you that." he said bowing his head and clenching his fists. Syrus smiled.  
"Bingo. When you said those things, I actually believed you but as soon as someone better came along, you pushed me away like yesterday's garbage." Jaden shook his head.  
"That's not true. Jesse was a new student who could see duel spirits. I thought it'd be cool to have him as a friend." Syrus placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Poor poor Jaden. How does it feel to have no one to come running to your aid?" Jaden heard the sound of shuffling feet and looked up to see Syrus bending over and picking up the gun that went falling to the floor in the earlier scuffle. Picking up the gun, Syrus looked down at it with a smile on his face.

"Soon, you and Jesse will be together again and I'll be the one who gets all the attention of a distraught friend." he said pulling back the hammer of the gun and looking back at Jaden. Jaden gulped and closed his eyes. By now, the tears that had threatened to fall earlier, began to fall on to the hardwood floor.

'So it's all over then?' he thought to himself. Of all the ways to die, Jaden never pictured being shot by one of the people he used to call friend. Bowing his head, Jaden placed his forehead on the floor and began to cry. This seemed to amuse Syrus and he sat down on Jaden's bed.  
"Tell you what, just to show you what a good friend I am, I'll give you one minute to pray. Starting...now." The room then fell into an eerie silence and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the dying rain outside the dorm. Still on his knees, Jaden began to think of all the good times he had in his life.

'Well, at least I had some fun.' he thought glumly. His most favorite memory he held dear was when he and Jesse spent the night camping under the star. He remembered how clear the night sky was and all of the stars shining down on him and Jesse. His favorite part was when Jesse got cold and cuddled up with Jaden in his sleeping bag. Just being near Jesse, brought a smile on Jaden's face and pretty soon, Jaden would be able to be with Jesse for the rest of eternity.

'Don't worry Jess. I'll be joining you shortly.' thought Jaden glumly. An image of Jesse appeared in Jaden's mind and it brought a smile to his face. Suddenly, Jaden was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming his way. Looking up, Jaden saw Syrus standing over him with the gun pointed at his head.

"Time's up. Goodbye...my friend." Jaden closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow. He heard the trigger being pulled and knew that in a few short seconds, he and Jesse would be together again. Jaden sat there for a few seconds and was surprised when no pain came. Hearing Syrus cursing under his breath, Jaden cautiously opened one eye and noticed Syrus trying to pull the trigger.

"What in the world is wrong with this thing?" he asked hitting the gun with the palm of his hand. Jaden sat there with a look of confusion on his face and jumped when he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

'Run Jaden, run!' Gasping, Jaden looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it.  
"What in the world?" Jaden whispered to himself. That's when Jaden realized that Syrus was so busy with the gun that he wasn't paying attention to Jaden anymore. Thinking quickly, Jaden stood up and made a mad dash for the door.

Running as fast as he could, Jaden could hear Syrus cursing and quickly standing up. As Jaden reached for the doorknob, the first thought that entered his mind was,

'I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!' Just as Jaden touched the doorknob, a loud bang filled the room and burning pain surged through Jaden's back. Crying out in pain, Jaden lurched forward and fell out into the deserted hallway. Trying to fight the darkness that threatened to consume him, Jaden looked up and noticed a bright light headed his way. Jaden watched as a figure appeared in the light and offered him a helping hand up. Through pain filled eyes, Jaden gasped as he recognized the figure.  
"Jesse?" he asked weakly. Jesse smiled and nodded. Again, he offered Jaden a helping hand up and Jaden too smiled. Slowly, Jaden reached his right hand up and placed it in Jesse's hand. The last thing he remembered before falling into eternal darkness was Jesse pulling him up and holding him close. Then, Jaden let the darkness finally consume him.

When Jaden finally opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was a pair of emerald eyes looking down at him.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Jaden's eyes widened when he recognized the voice.

"Jesse?" he asked quickly sitting up and looking over at his best friend. Jesse smiled and nodded his head.  
"The one and only pal." Jaden sat there silent for a moment before his eyes filled up with tears. Before Jesse could say anything, Jaden quickly wrapped him in a warm embrace and held him close.  
"Jesse, I'm so glad to see you." he sobbed into Jesse's hair. Jesse smiled and nuzzled close to Jaden's chest.  
"I'm glad to see you too." Looking down at Jesse, Jaden smiled.  
"I guess that means you're stuck with me forever." Jesse groaned.

"Great, there goes the peace and quiet." he said breaking out of Jaden's embrace and giving Jaden a noogie.

"Aww, Jess, cut it out." said Jaden laughing. Jesse chuckled and slowly stood up. Looking down at Jaden, he smiled.  
"So, are you sure you're cool with being dead?" Jaden nodded.  
"Uh-huh. As long as you're here Jess, I could care less." Jesse smiled and offered Jaden a helping hand up.

"Alright, what do you say we go get somethin' to eat? I'm starving." said Jesse placing an arm around Jaden's shoulder. Jaden nodded his head in agreement.  
"I'm with ya pal. But before we go, I have one question."  
"What's that?" asked Jesse moving with Jaden towards a bright light.  
"Well, you told me that you would watch out for me but yet you ended up letting me get shot. How come you didn't warn me?" Jesse stopped and slapped his head.  
"I gave you plenty of signs Jaden. You know that feelin' you got when you entered the dorm?" Jaden nodded his head.  
"Well, that was me trying to tell you that someone was in the house. Also, when you touched the doorknob, that was my way of telling you to turn back when you had the chance." Jaden looked at him with a look of realization on his face.  
"Oh. So then that was you who jammed Syrus's gun and told me to run." Jesse nodded his head.

"Yep, that was me also. I thought that I had the gun good and jammed but I guess I was wrong 'cuz you wouldn't be standing here if I did." Jaden smiled and leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder.  
"Well, I'm glad that gun went off. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you." he said continuing towards the light. Jesse blushed.

"Really?" Jaden looked up at him and nodded.  
"Of course I mean it. I love you Jesse and I mean it." Jesse's eyes went misty and he quickly wiped his eyes.  
"I...love you too Jay. I love you too." and with those words, Jesse and Jaden disappeared into the blinding light leaving behind all the pains and sorrows of everyday life.

THE END!


End file.
